


Перекресток

by RoksiG



Series: Перекресток [2]
Category: Ivanhoe - All Media Types, Ivanhoe - Walter Scott
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: Кажется, что все потеряно? Не отчаивайся. Может, это только новый поворот судьбы.





	

Такая лунная летняя ночь создана для удобства воров и наслаждения влюбленных. Молодой человек, крадущийся вдоль стены замка, принадлежал к последним и еще не предполагал, что скоро его назовут вором, похитившим из этого дома самое ценное сокровище.  
Как бы ни обстояло дело в недалеком будущем, но сейчас он и правда действовал как вор, или же кот, крадущийся на мягких лапах к своей добыче. Он остановился, прижался к стене и сделал действительно нечто кошачье — громко мяукнул. В тот же миг из окна, под которым он стоял, упала веревка. Подражатель кошки с ловкостью обозначенного животного ухватился за нее и полез по стене; затем, достигнув цели, влез в окно и исчез внутри замка.  
Проделав такие манипуляции, он оказался внутри уютно убранной комнаты с гобеленами на стенах, двумя столиками — наклонным, из темного дерева без особых изысков, предназначенным для письма, и резным, с разложенным на нем дамскими принадлежностями, — а также ложем под балдахином. На письменном столике в подсвечнике горело несколько свечей. Обитательница этой комнаты, видимо, собиралась сочинять какое-то послание, так как к особой доске был прикреплен лист бумаги, а перо стояло воткнутым в чернильницу. Света было достаточно для подобного занятия. Также, будь в комнате некто третий, он спокойно смог бы рассмотреть и хозяйку покоев, и ее таинственного гостя. Впрочем, настало время приоткрыть завесу и представить героев.  
Молодой человек, усложненным путем попавший в дамскую спальню, звался Хьюго Спенсером. Мы уже могли убедиться в его ловкости. Он был высок и изящен, но никак не изнежен. Его худоба была следствием возраста, а не болезни или праздной жизни. Хьюго был достаточно вынослив, подвижен и словно сложен из костей, мышц и сухожилий. Все подтянуто, даже лицо: острые скулы, губы с выпирающими вверх острыми вершинами лука Купидона, нос — не большой, не маленький, но заостренный, — удлиненные серые глаза, отчего взгляд казался хищным. Черные упрямые волосы, как бы он ни пытался их пригладить, щетинились, отчего их обладатель выглядел взъерошенным. Всего лишь день тому назад Хьюго считался оруженосцем барона Квинси, но был застигнут за совсем не невинным поцелуем с дочерью хозяина и изгнан.  
Виновницу бед Хьюго звали Энн. Она была средней из дочерей барона. Круглое личико, пухлые губы, большие, широко открытые карие глаза с пушистыми ресницами, каштановые, вьющиеся от природы волосы. Она была мила. Но скажи вы это Хьюго, он вызвал бы вас за непочтение на поединок. Для него Энн была красивейшей из женщин.  
В болтовне и поцелуях время летело, как подгоняемая шпорами лошадь. Наконец Хьюго с тоской взглянул на сереющее небо.  
— Мне пора…  
— Подожди, — остановила его Энн. Она обоими руками ухватилась за запястье возлюбленного и направила его внутрь выреза сорочки.  
Хьюго, который раньше и через одежду не позволял себе прикоснуться к груди дочери барона, сцепил пальцы, ухватившись за означенную часть тела.  
— Осторожней! — вскрикнула Энн. — Я не кусок мяса, а ты не пес!  
Она отступила на шаг, а Хьюго последовал за ней, несмотря на предупреждение. Он был не из тех, кто упускает благоприятные возможности. Получив доступ к вожделенной груди, Хьюго пожелал большего. Ладонь левой руки скользнула по пояснице девушки и остановилась на сочных половинках ягодиц.  
Энн не возмущалась, а лишь снова отступила на шаг, увлекая Хьюго за собой. Еще шаг, и отступать было уже некуда. Энн уперлась в кровать и тут же спиной рухнула на нее, а Хьюго оказался на ней.  
— Что ты творишь? — пробормотал Хьюго. — Знаешь, как трудно мне остановиться?  
— Так не останавливайся, — хихикнула Энн и чмокнула возлюбленного в кончик носа. И в тот же час ее сорочка усилиями Хьюго отлетела прочь.  
Некоторое время он любовался соблазнительной наготой, не смея коснуться, пока Энн не напомнила:  
— А ты? — и лицо ее покрылось стыдливым румянцем.  
Оторопь прошла. Куртка, штаны, сапоги упали рядом с сорочкой Энн. Хьюго все-таки хватило выдержки тут же не овладеть любимой. В его жизни было не так уж и много женщин. Первая — и та, с кем отношения продолжались и по сей день, — жена мельника: женщина молодая и пылкая, недоласканная стариком мужем. Вторая — дочь трактирщика из Эшби, довольно симпатичная, но глупая девица, отдавшаяся за дешевые бусы и обещание вернуться. О третьей связи Хьюго желал бы не вспоминать. Она была последствием пьяного разгула и похоти. Хьюго пил с сыновьями барона, гордый, что его признали равным. Роджеру Квинси показалось, что молоденькая подавальщица не оказывает им должного почтения, и ее следует проучить…  
Если бы он увидел такую боль на лице Энн, то ушел бы в Святую землю, кровью искупить каждую ее слезу. Хьюго ласкал ее так осторожно, как будто она была соткана из воздуха и растаяла бы от неловкого прикосновения. И все же живая — из плоти и крови — Энн обняла Хьюго за плечи, и это стало лучшим поощрением. Мягкая, но упругая грудь с острыми напрягшимися сосками, тонкая талия и округлые бедра, плоский живот Энн — к ним можно прикоснуться, погладить, сжать, поцеловать. Энн не возражала, не кричала, не била по рукам. Она лежала с закрытыми глазами и тяжело дышала, и только проворные пальчики рисовали на спине Хьюго какие-то узоры. Он же решил, что может позволить себе большее. Его пальцы зарылись в жесткие волоски внизу живота девушки, скользнули ниже. Энн послушно раздвинула ноги. Хороший знак! Она оказалась влажной, а значит, готовой к тому сокровенному, что свяжет их навеки.  
Хьюго улегся сверху и начал завоевание. Первая попытка оказалась неудачной. Энн зашипела, но девственные врата, защищающие вход в ее лоно, оказались довольно крепкими. Хьюго вновь двинул бедрами, теперь уже яростнее, решительнее. Энн вскрикнула. Крепость пала! Какая же она была жаркая, какая узенькая, его божественная Энн. Находясь в ней и ничего не делая, можно было сойти с ума. Терпение иссякало, но Хьюго все-таки спросил:  
— Я буду двигаться. Хорошо?  
Энн кивнула, и он продолжил. Хьюго хотелось верить, что возлюбленная стонет не только от боли. Ведь его чудесная Энн сначала вновь стала гладить его спину, а потом согнула расставленные ноги, впуская Хьюго до невозможности далеко.  
— Обними меня ногами, — посоветовал он.  
— Вот так? — Хьюго почувствовал ее пятки у себя на ягодицах.  
— Да-а-а-а! — после такой проделки Энн Хьюго хватило несколько движений, чтобы кончить.  
— Мне пора… — сказал Хьюго, натягивая штаны.  
Как же не хотелось покидать благословенное ложе, отрываться от нежной и такой родной Энн.  
— После всего, что произошло, ты просто возьмешь и уйдешь? — девушка сидела, поджав ноги к груди, и смотрела куда-то в стену, но не на Хьюго.  
— Хорошо, Энн, — Хьюго присел на край кровати и снова потянул штаны вниз, снимая. — Я остаюсь.  
— Не вздумай! — вскрикнула Энн. — Если отец обещал убить тебя за такой пустяк, то представь, что он сделает вот за это, — она указала на немаленькое кровавое пятно на простыне.  
— Дважды убить нельзя, — Хьюго, обнажившись, растянулся на кровати и заложил руки за голову.  
— Ты не знаешь моего отца, — парировала Энн. — Он сможет.  
— Так что же мне делать, Энн? — несмотря на такой аргумент, вставать Хьюго не собирался.  
— Вернуть мне честное имя, глупый, — нависнув над ним, Энн постучала по его лбу. — Как ты сделаешь это, будучи мертвым?  
— Энн… — решение оказалось таким простым. — Энн, согласишься ли ты стать моей женой?  
— Да! — девушка не стала медлить с ответом.  
— Ты поедешь со мной?  
— Да! Да! Да! — пылко подтвердила успевшая устроиться на груди возлюбленного Энн.  
— Тогда собирайся! — Хьюго шутливо столкнул невесту. У них еще будет не одна ночь, если они поторопятся и успеют скрыться до того, как объявят погоню.  
Оказалось, что у Энн наготове платье для путешествий и плащ. Оделась она скоро, быстрее, чем это обычно делают хорошенькие девушки, завязала волосы лентой и задержалась только возле письменного столика.  
— Казалось, я всегда найду слова, чтобы смягчить сердце отца, — произнесла она. — Теперь не знаю, что ему написать.  
— Времени нет на раздумья, — напомнил Хьюго. — Вон послание, которое объяснит ему всю ситуацию лучше всяких слов.  
— Нельзя так, — замялась Энн. — Я думала сжечь ее.  
— Нет времени, — Хьюго, восседая в оконном проеме, поманил любимую. — К тому же нехорошо сжигать талисман, свидетельствующий о чистоте жены перед мужем. Поторопись…  
Он соскользнул вниз, чтобы позже поддержать спускающуюся Энн. Девушка немного задержалась, борясь со страхом, но все же перевесилась через край окна, ухватилась за веревку и скользнула вниз. Мгновение — и дочь барона снова оказалась в объятиях бывшего оруженосца.  
— Скорее, — он перехватил запястье невесты и повел ее к непарадному выходу из замка. Благодаря проделке Хьюго, которую барон наверняка сочтет за усугубление вины, они нашли небольшой бочонок вина, «случайно» выпавший из обоза, доставляющего в хозяйский погреб кисловатый недорогой напиток из соседнего монастыря. Хьюго знал, что люди барона не отличались особой щепетильностью и наверняка уже осушили до дна ниспосланный им сосуд с даром хмельной лозы. Хьюго рассчитывал вернуться до того, как его проникновение обнаружат. И никак не рассчитывал, что покинет замок не один. Если бы они не предавались любви, то могли бы увести с конюшни резвую кобылку Энн. Теперь же приходилось рассчитывать только на своего гнедого жеребца.  
— Не беги так быстро, — взмолилась Энн. — Арабелла после первой брачной ночи несколько дней с постели не вставала, а ты заставляешь меня нестись, как будто за нами все демоны ада гонятся.  
— Энн, тебе больно? — запоздало поинтересовался Хьюго. Он уже хотел подхватить Энн на руки, чтобы дальше понести, но та отстранилась.  
— Не больно. Нет. Просто непривычно, — она мягко улыбнулась, чуть склонив стыдливо голову. — Мы удачно вылеплены друг под друга. И я могу идти. Просто не так быстро.  
— Мы уже пришли, — всего через несколько футов показался заветный выход из замка. — Заждался, Лукис?  
Лукисом звали гнедого коня Хьюго. Это был типичный ронси — крепкий и выносливый. Хьюго его подарил отец незадолго до смерти. Пусть жеребец еще не показал себя в бою или на турнире, но Хьюго не терял надежды. Лорд не торопился с посвящением его в рыцари, и Хьюго уже раздумывал, как может добиться шпор и без желания барона Квинси. Наличие коня давало оруженосцу преимущество перед безлошадной свитой лорда, а соответственно, и больший заработок. Хьюго откладывал понемногу, чтобы справить себе доспехи, а дальше следовало ждать благоприятной возможности. Он бы уже давно отправился на ее поиски, если бы не Энн…  
«Лукис» на языке матери молодого Спенсера означало «удачливый». Влюбленным оставалось надеяться на удачу и на быстрые ноги жеребца, но это лишь на время пути. Будущее рисовалось им самым радужным, хоть и не лишенным трудностей. Хьюго мечтал о турнирах, где своими победами добьется славы и благосостояния, а Энн неоднократно провозгласят королевой красоты. Для начала же ему следовало снова найти хозяина. На турнире в Эшби Хьюго свел знакомство с Уильямом Фиц-Урсом, племянником «важнейшего человека в свите принца Джона, без которого тот и "Аминь" сказать не посмеет» Вольдемара Фиц-Урса. Уильям оценил ловкость Хьюго и предлагал служить ему. Роджер Квинси, младший сын барона, присутствовал при этом разговоре и передал все отцу. В ответ на это Сэйр де Квинси запретил Хьюго принимать участие в турнире оруженосцев. Желанная возможность одержать победу и стать рыцарем ускользнула. Тогда Хьюго проклинал болтливость Уильяма, но сейчас решил ею воспользоваться. Тем более, стало известно, что принц Джон остановился в своей резиденции в Нортгемптоне, а это всего лишь полдня пути от поместья барона Квинси.  
Энн слушала рассуждения Хьюго и кивала, хоть и не со всем соглашалась. В ее мечтах, немного посердившись, отец прощал беглянку и ее мужа и они возвращались под родительский кров.  
Кто знает, удалось ли бы Энн смягчить сердце барона и переубедить Хьюго, но случилось то, что и должно было случиться: погоня.  
Лай собак и топот лошадей приближались. Лукис не скакал галопом, а летел, но все же он нес двух всадников и ночь провел под седлом, а не в конюшне. Преследователей же гнала не только жажда возмездия за попранную честь сестры, но и гордыня, попирающая любую возможность впустить в семью кого-то недостойного, безродного, даже хуже — того, кто оставит черную полосу на гербе одного из членов семьи. А это точно оскорбление!  
Сэйр де Квинси, барон Квинси, был еще достаточно молод, но успешен во многом: войне, турнирах, любви. Он рано женился, и хоть женитьба и оказалась выгодной, принеся Сэйру богатые владения в Англии и Франции, брак оказался плодотворен и в другом. Один за другим появлялись на свет сыновья и дочери барона: Сэйр Младший — будущий наследник земель и титула, успевший стать рыцарем, — Арабелла, уже вышедшая замуж, Роберт, Энн, Роджер, младшая Лора… а баронесса ждала еще одного ребенка.  
Сыновья Сэйра не знали трудностей, поэтому воспринимали достижения отца как что-то естественное. Они считали себя особенными, но мнили это достоинством, данным им по праву рождения. Хьюго четко определил, что не барон возглавляет погоню. Громкий лай собак разбавлялся не менее громкими криками и гиканьем. Значит, на справедливый суд не стоило рассчитывать. Также Хьюго был уверен, что молодые Квинси срезали путь, проскакав по крестьянским полям и наверняка вытоптав посевы. У них с Энн еще был шанс спастись, достигнув леса. Там можно схорониться или даже попробовать устроить схватку «один против многих», но спасительные деревья были так далеко.  
После того как беглецы обогнули перекресток дорог, их настигли. Роджер зашел справа от коня Хьюго и ухватился за Энн, перетягивая ее к себе. В это время Сэйр Младший, зашедший слева, с размаху рубанул мечом по шее Лукиса.  
Конь захрипел и, сделав еще один шаг, рухнул. Хьюго, успев вытащить из стремян ноги, перелетел через его голову, упав в дорожную пыль. Несколько нервных биений сердца он не чувствовал боли, только ярость. Он видел, как умирал друг, как из его шеи лилась кровь; он еще дергал ногами, но то была лишь мучительная агония, он пытался заржать, но взгляд его тускнел. А потом Хьюго услышал крики Энн.  
Он попытался подняться, но противники не собирались благосклонно ждать, пока он опомнится. Сэйр Младший сапогом снова пригвоздил Хьюго к земле, поставив ногу ему на грудь. В рукаве левой руки Хьюго хранил мизерикордию. Один удар в сухожилие, и негодяй навсегда останется калекой.  
— Ты за все заплатишь! — прошипел Хьюго.  
В последний момент Сэйр разгадал коварный план и отскочил. Хьюго же снова предпринял попытку встать на ноги. Это ему почти удалось. Не будь он оглушен, не отдал бы свою жизнь так просто, но секундной задержки хватило Роберту, чтобы ударить похитителя сестры в челюсть. Хьюго покачнулся, но выстоял. Энн снова закричала. Хьюго не мог не обернуться на голос любимой. Ее, вырывающуюся и плачущую, заломив ей за спину руки, удерживал младший брат. И он как будто испытывал наслаждение от извращенного наказания: сестра должна была все видеть, но только беспомощно наблюдать. Наблюдать за жестокой казнью.  
— Скорее платить придется тебе, — злорадствовал Сэйр.  
Двум оруженосцам удалось после короткой борьбы скрутить бывшего товарища. Старший из сыновей барона первым нанес удар в грудь, целясь в солнечное сплетение. Сэйр специально рассчитал удар так, чтобы не убить, а добавить мучений перед предстоящей карой и обездвижить слишком уж шуструю жертву.  
Резкая боль и потемнение в глазах. А еще Хьюго потерял способность дышать.  
— Это тебе уже не понадобится, — Роберт срезал с его пояса кошель с деньгами.  
По знаку Сэйра оруженосцы отпустили Хьюго. Тот упал на колени и все же нашел силы опереться на руки, но удар носком сапога в плечо поверг его на землю. Потом был еще один удар в бок, и еще, и еще… Хьюго уже перестал считать. Все сплелось в один дьявольский клубок: боль, земля, кровь, крики Энн…  
— Остановитесь!  
Звучный голос не принадлежал ни детям барона, ни ему самому.  
— Это не ваше дело! Езжайте своей дорогой! — провозгласил Сэйр.  
— Что он сделал? — повторил голос.  
Странное дело, но братья отступили и продолжили разговор на удивление почтительно.  
— Он обесчестил и похитил нашу сестру, требуя за ее жизнь выкуп.  
— Неправда! Мы хотели… — попыталась крикнуть Энн, но была прервана.  
— Не слушайте ее. Негодяй воспользовался ее молодостью и глупостью, — это уже говорил Роджер.  
— Что ты творишь, женщина?  
Сначала Хьюго не мог понять, к кому обращался его внезапный спаситель. Неужели он посмел отчитывать Энн? Тут скудный свет, что пробивался в заплывшие от крови глаза, заслонил кто-то присевший рядом.  
— Не двигайся и даже не стони, — тихо шепнул незнакомый, но приятный женский голос, а потом женщина громко добавила: — Он мертв! Правосудие свершилось.  
— Неужели… — недоверчиво проворчал Роберт.  
— Моя жена целительница. Она разбирается в таких вопросах, — снова заговорил спаситель.  
Хьюго испугался не за свою жизнь. Может, он и предпочел бы умереть сейчас, чем жить калекой, но опровергни он ее слова, пошевелись или подай голос, братья Квинси отобьют его у внезапных спасителей, взяв отчаянную женщину в заложницы, и кто знает, что с нею может произойти.  
— Отбирать у любящих отцов их дочерей непростительный грех, — продолжала спасительница. — И все же он должен быть погребен согласно обычаям. По дороге в Нортгемптон есть скромное аббатство. Мы доставим его туда, скажем, что нашли на дороге.  
— Мы обещали отцу привезти его голову! — опять подал голос Роджер, но был прерван братом.  
— Забирайте. И вот деньги на его погребение. Там достаточно, чтобы оплатить и ваши хлопоты.  
— Я хочу взглянуть на моего Хьюго! В последний раз!  
Вот тут раненый, но еще живой Хьюго едва удержался, чтобы не успокоить ее.  
— Не надо, леди. Если вы его любили, то запомните таким, каким он был, а это уже не он, — строго проговорила спасительница.  
Братья Квинси и плачущая Энн уехали. Спасители же не торопились трогаться.  
— И что за блажь подбирать мертвецов? — ворчал тот, кто вел переговоры. — Ладно, Говард, перекинь-ка его на свою лошадь. Она покрепче, чем у Алана.  
— Нет! Он поедет со мной в повозке. Ему нужны носилки, — возражала женщина.  
— Зачем мертвецу носилки? — спорил мужчина.  
— Потому что он не мертв!  
Дальнейший спор Хьюго не слышал. Он потерял сознание.  
Спасителей Хьюго Спенсера звали Этьен де Сегрейв и Рохеза. Спасенный слышал, что в отряде было еще несколько человек, но пока что ему не случилось с ними познакомиться. Вся компания отправлялась туда же, куда и Хьюго, — в Нортгемптон. Хьюго не особо интересовало, куда же сэр Этьен расселил слуг, но для себя и спутницы он снял комнату в довольно приличном доме, что свидетельствовало о том, что по крайней мере на этот момент в деньгах рыцарь не нуждался. Да, он взял деньги Сэйра Младшего, якобы соглашаясь с подкупом, но чтобы вернуть все до последнего пенни хозяину, то есть Хьюго. Именно этими деньгами расплатился за молчание молодой Квинси.  
Что касается внешности Этьена и Рохезы, то, по мнению Хьюго, Господь редко так удачно сводил мужчину и женщину: если он — воплощение мужества, то она — красоты, а за свое спасение Хьюго готов был приписать им самые лучшие душевные качества. Когда Хьюго очнулся и впервые получил возможность разглядеть их, то решил, что умер, но по ошибке попал в обиталище богов древних римлян.  
Сэр Этьен, безусловно, напоминал бога войны. Лет ему было где-то столько же, сколько и барону Квинси. Но если барон в праздности потихоньку начал обрастать жирком, то статный, подтянутый Сегрейв выглядел так, словно постоянно находился в сражениях. Его гладко выбритое лицо — то спокойное, как восковая маска, то подвижное, нервное — совсем не портил пересекающий лоб и остановившийся в опасной близости от глаза шрам. Волосы Этьена были темными, едва тронутыми сединой. И все же Хьюго, который никогда не слышал об Этьене де Сегрейве, не мог отделаться от мысли, что видел этого человека раньше.  
Супруга рыцаря леди Рохеза была восхитительно красива. Если в воображении Хьюго Венера рисовалась светловолосой, то Рохеза, несомненно, могла оказаться ее сестрой Минервой. Иначе откуда взялся у нее чудесный дар врачевания? Она была ровесницей Хьюго, лицо — без единого изъяна, с тонкими, почти идеальными чертами, фигура изящная, движения мягкие. И если бы Хьюго встречал ее раньше, то наверняка не смог бы забыть, но тут он не сомневался в своей памяти. Было в Рохезе нечто неуловимо чужестранное, экзотическое.  
В общем-то, в той беде, что случилась, Хьюго повезло три раза, даже четыре, только пока, переживая горе потери коня и любимой, он отказывался это понимать. Первая удача состояла в том, что, когда братья Квинси устроили суд над «злодеем», к перекрестку подъезжал отряд сэра Этьена. Другая удача была в том, что леди Рохеза и правда оказалась талантливой целительницей: под действием ее варева и бальзамов раны Хьюго затягивались прямо на глазах. Третья удача была в том, что Хьюго и сам родился в рубашке: несмотря на жестокость избиения, он отделался парой сломанных ребер и вывихнутым плечом. Руки, ноги и зубы остались целы. В чем же состояла четвертая удача, Хьюго предстояло еще узнать.  
Скрывать что-либо от этих людей не имело смысла. К тому же к главной тайне Хьюго они невольно уже оказались причастны. Ему пришлось кратко рассказать об обстоятельствах, предшествующих похищению Энн.  
— Может так случиться, что Энн уже носит моего ребенка! — от внезапного озарения Хьюго резко поднялся и зашипел от боли.  
— Лежи, лежи, — забеспокоилась леди Рохеза, мягко, но настойчиво возвращая пациента обратно.  
— Вот уж молодая поросль. Я в свое время и не такие стены преодолевал, если они скрывали Даму сердца, но мне бы и в голову не пришло творить грех под кровом ее отца.  
Хьюго заметил, как слегка тряхнула головой леди Рохеза, поправляя его повязку, как сжались ее губы, как будто она удерживалась от ответа. Бывший оруженосец барона Квинси, почти супруг его прекрасной дочери Энн не нуждался в поучениях. Он еще раз взглянул на темноглазую целительницу и самым невиннейшим голосом поинтересовался:  
— Вы ведь и супругу свою добыли по сговору с ее отцом?  
Леди Рохеза побледнела и замерла, сэр Этьен нахмурился и напрягся, как тигр перед прыжком, а после произнес тихо, но угрожающе:  
— Что ты знаешь, щенок?  
Хьюго и сам напрягся: пока он не мог не только обороняться, но и недостойно сбежать от внезапно разъярившегося спасителя. Не добили Квинси, так прикончит этот атлет. Поэтому, понимая, что ненароком зацепил чужую тайну, он пошел на попятную:  
— Ничего-ничего. Я только предположил… пошутил… неудачно… — и, понимая, что продолжает копать себе могилу этими неосторожными словами, добавил: — Я не желал вас оскорбить.  
— Я не люблю шуток, из которых потом растут лживые кривотолки.  
Как при обороне Хьюго от братьев Квинси, так и теперь леди Рохеза заслонила его от мужа, снова наклонившись поправить и без того уже идеальную повязку.  
— Так лучше. Так все же, куда вы направлялись? Влюбленным мужчинам свойственно парить в небесах, обещая все царства мира, но иметь твердую землю под ногами тоже неплохо.  
Если бы не болтливость, Хьюго предпочел бы не распространяться о своих планах, но рассерженного хозяина следовало потешить новой байкой. Проговоренные вслух, грандиозные замыслы стали казаться несколько нелепыми.  
— Значит, наивный Уильям Фиц-Урс — лишь ступень, чтобы стать стюартом принца Джона? — хмыкнул сэр Этьен.  
— Почему бы и нет. Мой прадед был стюартом Вильгельма Руфуса. Подождите… — Хьюго потянулся к котомке, которую предусмотрительные спасители сняли с мертвого Лукиса. Среди прочих «сокровищ» там находилось и полотнище с вышитым гербом: щит, поделенный на четыре части. В шахматном порядке верхняя левая и нижняя правая — алое поле с золотым переплетением, две остальные — серебро.  
— Хм-м-м…  
Хьюго прекрасно понимал, что скептицизм сэра Этьена относился к еще одной детали герба, черной правой перевязи — символа незаконного происхождения обладателя.  
— Бастардом был мой дед, — поспешил пояснить молодой человек. — Сын того самого королевского стюарта, но он же оказался и единственным его наследником. И мой отец, и я рождены в браке, но от черной полосы не так легко избавиться. Однако сам Вильгельм Завоеватель не гнушался своего происхождения.  
— Ты мог бы взять имя своей Энн. А что, бастард Жоффруа Анжуйского не погнушался таким способом, — посоветовал сэр Этьен.  
— Нет! — Хьюго аккуратно сложил свою реликвию и поспешно вернул ее на место, как будто обсуждения его происхождения могли ее оскорбить. — «Мы те, кто мы есть», — говаривал мой старик.  
— Ладно, парень, я не желал тебя задеть, — вернул должок Сегрейв. — Но, если тебе нужна служба, я мог бы взять тебя под свою опеку. Мне как раз нужен…  
— Пожалуй, я откажусь, — неучтиво перебил его Хьюго.  
— Как знаешь, — пожал плечами несостоявшийся мастер.  
После такого почти оскорбления и речи не могло быть о том, чтобы продолжать пользоваться добротой спасителей. Уходить в ночь — тоже дело глупое. Может, он и должен был хотя бы выслушать предложение Этьена де Сегрейва, но взыграла уязвленная гордость: тот посмел судить происхождение и поступки Хьюго, не зная его самого. «К тому же нерационально подбирать четвертак, упуская возможность дотянуться до золотого слитка. Кто такой этот Сегрейв? Никогда не слышал», — рассуждал Хьюго.  
Следовало уснуть и набраться сил перед уходом, но сон не шел. Хьюго осторожно встал, проверяя, как держат ноги, сделал несколько осторожных шагов, встряхнул руками. Присутствовало некоторое неудобство, но не от ран и ушибов, а от долгого лежания, и если не делать резких движений, то сломанные ребра тоже не тревожили. Он чуть потянулся, получая даже удовольствие от легкой боли и от того, что жив.  
Со спасителями, конечно, получилось неловко. Хорошо бы было смягчить неблагодарность хотя бы учтивыми словами и обещанием вечных молитв за их здравие, и Хьюго готов был хоть в тот же момент исправить собственную неучтивость и поговорить с добрыми господами, тем более что они тоже не спали. Но, судя по звукам, доносящимся из смежной комнаты, прийти с объяснениями сейчас стало бы еще большим неуважением. В общем-то, ничего необычного не было в том, что оруженосец в походных условиях слышал, а иногда и наблюдал любовные утехи мастера. Не праздное любопытство привело Хьюго к двери комнаты сэра Этьена и его супруги, а просто желание оказать небольшую услугу и захлопнуть случайно оставленную приоткрытой дверь. Хотя, приблизившись вплотную, он решил, что дверь была приоткрыта намеренно, но не для того, чтобы потревожить сон гостя или смутить его. Трудно было не заметить, что сэр Этьен обожал жену, предугадывая все ее желания. Так, стоило ей только поежиться, как он приказал затопить камин. По мнению Хьюго, совершенно бесполезная трата дров, леди Рохеза вроде тоже возражала, но ее муж был непреклонен. В том и коварство летнего вечера, что прохлада лишь мнимая. Чтобы не задохнуться от удушья и впустить в комнату благодатный ветерок, сэру Этьену пришлось приоткрыть окно и дверь.  
Камин с тлеющими веточками алым отсветом освещал ложе, а там… Хьюго самому изнутри стало жарко. Он опять засомневался, люди ли его спасители. Может, все-таки заблудившиеся римские боги, сейчас предающиеся любовной страсти, — в такой невиданной позе они совершали единение.  
Они оба лежали на боку, женщина спиной к мужчине, на полусогнутом колене и локте. Другую ногу, также согнутую, она перекинула через бедро мужчины. Красавица была настолько раскрыта, что Хьюго видел, как то исчезало до основания, то снова появлялось мужское естество любовника из распахнутых врат рая. Она не видела соглядатая, поскольку, повернув голову, слилась с мужчиной в поцелуе. Он же свободной рукой ласкал ее грудь.  
У Хьюго пересохло в горле, а тело взбунтовалось, болезненно напрягаясь в паху. Проскользнула нелепая мысль: «Вот бы научить такой штуке Энн». Не успел он прийти в себя от увиденного, как картина изменилась. Мужчина подхватил любовницу под бедра и перевернул так, что она оказалась на четвереньках с выгнутой поясницей, он же, даже не разрывая их связи, пристроился сзади. Теперь это были не боги: так сношались дикие звери в период гона.  
— Скажи мое имя… Скажи… — прорычал мужчина.  
— Бриан… — вскрикнула женщина, и спазм наслаждения сжал ее горло.  
«Бриан».  
Для Хьюго услышанное имя стало ведром холодной воды на разгоряченную голову. Он знал этого человека! Он вспомнил того, кто скрывался под именем Этьена де Сегрейва. Отсутствие или наличие бороды изменяет мужчину почти до неузнаваемости. Но как Хьюго мог упустить такой отличительный шрам!  
Восставшая плоть все еще требовала успокоения. Хьюго пришлось вернуться на ложе и добиться разрядки при помощи ладони. Теперь можно было собрать мятущиеся мысли и воспоминания в единое целое.  
Как же он был хорош, как ловок, как владел собой и оружием там, на турнире в Эшби. Каждый раз, когда этот рыцарь-зачинщик выезжал на ристалище, Хьюго словно оказывался в его доспехах. Раз за разом противники, дерзнувшие бросить вызов, оказывались на земле, а Хьюго ликовал от чужой победы как от собственной, даже когда поверженным оказался Сэйр Младший. Победа над дерзким новоприбывшим рыцарем должна была стать триумфальным венцом для героя, но тут вмешались коварная фортуна и лопнувшее стремя. Из сложившейся ситуации рыцарь вышел достойно, зато Хьюго в ярости разбил о столб кулак.  
Кумира Хьюго звали Бриан де Буагильбер. Крестоносец. Рыцарь Храма. Раз так, то он был связан клятвой воздержания, и прекрасная Рохеза никак не могла быть его женой перед Господом. Хьюго, не считавший любовь или удовлетворение телесных желаний пороком, был последним, кто осудил бы героя. Просто с идола слетела часть позолоты и показалось человеческое лицо.  
Хьюго мечтать не мог о подобном мастере: служа такому человеку, изучить все его умения, разделять опасности, свершать подвиги и когда-нибудь перенять его славу. Но когда такая невероятная возможность появилась и Буагильбер сам сделал предложение, он отказался. Глупейший из глупцов! Рискуя потревожить хозяев, Хьюго едва не взвыл от отчаяния. Но он был бы не он, если бы не попытался исправить досадную ошибку и обернуть все в свою пользу.

***

Поутру тот, кто называл себя Этьеном де Сегрейвом, по естественным надобностям спустился во двор. Вернулся он хмурым.  
— Щенок сбежал, — коротко сообщил он.  
— Ему нельзя еще уходить: не до конца оправился, — всполошилась женщина, принявшая имя Рохеза.  
Растрепанная после сна и растерянная, готовая бежать за своим нерадивым пациентом — мужчина залюбовался той, кого считал своей главной, горько-сладкой победой. Его недовольство растаяло.  
— Ничего с ним не случится, — он осторожно, но властно вернул любимую обратно на ложе, придавив своим телом. — Нужно будет проверить вещи. Щенок оставил свою суму и нищий кошель. Должно быть, поживился нашим добром, раз так пренебрег своим. Если же нет — то вернется. Куда он денется.  
— Ты тоже за него переживаешь, — улыбнулась Рохеза. — Напоминает тебя самого?  
— Вот еще, — фыркнул Этьен и, приоткрыв простыню, поцеловал ложбинку между женских грудей, намереваясь спуститься ниже. И тут открылась дверь.  
— Дорого утречка, милорд! Миледи!  
Рохеза взвизгнула и, отобрав у любовника простыню, завернулась в нее с головой. Она узнала голос подопечного, тогда как сэр Этьен мог наблюдать вторжение воочию.  
Хьюго Спенсер ворвался в комнату не с пустыми руками. Он принес таз, кувшин воды и полотенце. Поставив таз на скамью возле сэра Этьена, он замер. Тот, решив не прогонять, а воспользоваться такой внезапной любезностью, сел и нагнулся над тазом. Тут же ему на шею и плечи полилась струя прохладной воды.  
— Я приготовил мыльный раствор и острый нож, сэр Бриан, — спокойно сообщил Хьюго.  
— Что ты сказал? — Бриан де Буагильбер выпрямился, подтверждая верность выводов Хьюго. Женщина под простыней еще больше сжалась, но простыня лишь немного прикрывала фигуру, соблазнительно очерчивая выпуклость бедер, спины, длинных ног. «Думай про Энн!» — приказал себе Хьюго, чтобы умерить собственную фантазию, но, представив возлюбленную, мысленно завопил сам себе: «Не смей думать об Энн в чужой постели!»  
— Я сказал, что приготовил мыльный раствор и острый нож для бритья, сэр Бриан, — передав обескураженному рыцарю полотенце, Хьюго скрылся за дверью, чтобы взять обозначенные предметы. — У хорошего оруженосца не должно быть секретов от мастера. А я лучший в своем роде. Не тот недотепа, что был при вас в Эшби. Надо же! Не проверить в самый ответственный момент сбрую коня. Или же он был подкуплен теми, кто принимает ставки, и знатно нажился на вас.  
Хьюго видел, как Буагильбер сурово нахмурился и покосился на свою женщину, как напряглось и шевельнулось под простыней тело леди Рохезы, как они будто незримо переглянулись, — и понял, что последняя его догадка не так далека от истины.  
— Что ты еще знаешь, парень? — строго спросил возможный мастер — или же убийца.  
— Только то, что рассказал вам. Что, возможно, у вас были причины сменить имя. Мне не интересно какие, но если вы поверите мне, надежней человека у вас не будет, — не стушевался Хьюго. — А еще то, что либо выйду из этой комнаты как ваш оруженосец, либо не выйду вовсе.  
— Брить себя я тебе не позволю, — тем же тоном заявил Бриан, но Хьюго уже понял: он получил свое место.  
— Хорошо, если леди Рохеза уступит, я просто подержу пока посеребренный диск.  
Хьюго не знал, верна ли его догадка, что вовсе не случайно сэр Бриан де Буагильбер и принц Джон в одно и то же время прибыли в Нортгемптон. Это было неважно. Он искренне давал клятвы верности, а еще был открыт для приключений и упрям в своей надежде когда-нибудь услышать звон свадебных колоколов в честь него и Энн Квинси.


End file.
